Rory's Dance: The Aftermath
by Devoted2Gilmoregirls
Summary: This is a one-shot. It's kind of AU and a little fantastical. Rory goes on a journey back in time to her mother's past. Find out what she experiences. Reviews are the best thing to me!


**This takes place after Season 1 Episode 9 "Rory's Dance." It was inspired by an episode of iCarly called "iChristmas." You'll see why.**

[Previously on Gilmore Girls…]

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?"

"So all this is about Grandma being here."

"No, it's about the feeling of complete terror when your kid isn't in her bed in the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"And then it's about a whole different kind of terror when you find out that she spent the night with some guy."

"I didn't spend the night with him. We fell asleep."

"You are going on the pill."

"What?"

"You're not getting pregnant."

"I'm not sleeping with Dean."

"Dammit!"

"What happened to all that stuff you said to Grandma? What happened to trusting me? Where did all that go?"

"I think it's back on Patty's yoga mats."

"This is crap! You know I didn't do anything. You know this is an accident. You're just mad because I screwed up and I did it in front of Grandma and she nailed you for it. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I screwed up and I'm sorry that you got yelled at, but I didn't do anything… and you know it!"

[Rory went into her room and slammed the door. She let the tears make their way down her cheeks. Carefully, she took down her hair and ran a brush through it, until it flowed in mousy-brown waves. She took off the dress that her mom had worked so hard on to make for her, and threw it into her closet, not bothering to put it on a hanger. She got into her comfy pink pajamas, and crawled into her bed, thinking that a nap would ease her stress. She closed her eyes, but found that she could not sleep. However, when she sat up, there was a man sitting pleasantly on her comforter, dressed in white from head to toe. He looked like he was in his early thirties, clean shaven, blonde hair, blue eyes. He was actually quite attractive. Despite that, Rory let out a yelp and grabbed her pillow as a weapon.]

"Wh-who are you?"

"Hello Rory. My name is Theodore. But you can call me Teddy. Everyone does."

[He stood up and smiled genially at her. Rory, still clutching her pillow, shrank back against her headboard, paralyzed with curiosity and fear.]

"How do you kn-know my name? What do you want?"

"Well, I'm an angel. I was sent here from the Heavens above by the Almighty Power Himself."

"God sent you here?"

"Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that _God sent you here_?"

"Why, yes, I most certainly do."

"Listen, I don't know why you're here, how you got in, or what type of drugs you must be on, but you can't stay. You have to leave."

[Teddy didn't move. He was still standing in Rory's room, smiling like he was an old friend coming to visit.]

"Teddy, maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. You have to leave…right now."

"First of all, I'm not on any drugs. Second of all, I'm an angel. I don't need a key to get into the house. And lastly, I'm here because I plan on taking you to your mother's past."

[Rory just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Unable to speak, she just raised her eyebrows at him.]

"Um, uh…what?"

"I know this is coming as quite a shock to you. It's not everyday that this happens. But let me assure you, that I am here to help you and to keep you safe. Committing crime is a dark sin and I am strongly against it. Does that make you feel better?"

"You can sweet-talk me all you want. I still don't believe you."

"Alright, have it your way."

"Wait. What was the part about taking me to my mother's past?"

"Good question. As I've said, I'm an angel. I watch over you from Heaven and I look out for you."

"It may be a 'good question' but you haven't answered it yet."

"Hehe, you're stubborn. Just like your mother. Anyway, I want you to understand what your mom went through during her young pregnancy."

"How is that supposed to help me?"

"Youwant to know why she got so freaked out this morning, right?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Ok, so if you would grasp my arm, we shall be off on our journey."

"Can you just give me a minute to let this settle in?"

"Of course."

[So many thoughts were racing through Rory's mind. So, a supposed angel was going to take her into her mother's past. She knew she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't sleep in the first place. He must mean well. She actually was really curious about what he was going to show her. Nodding her head, Rory got off the bed and walked tentatively towards Teddy. She wrapped her hand around his upper arm.]

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

[He winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, she was hit by a strong wind. It knocked the breath out of her, and before she could grow used to it, it stopped. It was gone as fast as it had come. Looking around, she saw that she was at her grandparent's house. Her and Teddy were standing in Lorelai's old bedroom. Rory took notice of a calendar on the night-table. It read 'February 1984.' She was shocked. Teddy really was an angel.]

"Sorry about the suddenness of it all. I can't control that, unfortunately. Now, Rory, we can talk and move around here. However, nobody can see or hear us."

"Why?"

"Time cannot be changed. It's as simple as that. For example…"

[Teddy went over to the lamp that was on the night-table. He wrapped his hand around it firmly, and using all of his strength, tried to move it. It wouldn't budge. Rory understood.]

"Wow."

"Surreal, isn't it?"

"Very."

[At that moment, a 16 year old Lorelai walked into the room. At the sight of her mother, Rory inhaled sharply. Young Lorelai took slow, small steps. She was holding something and seemed to be studying it. She closed and locked the door. She looked to be in a state of shock and disbelief. She sat on the bed, her back to Rory and Teddy. Rory walked around so that she was facing Lorelai. She looked closer at the thing Lorelai was holding so tightly. It was a pregnancy test. Rory saw the pink strip across it, indicating that Lorelai was indeed pregnant. Just then, Lorelai sprang up and ran to her dresser. She opened a drawer that was brimming with Toostsie Rolls. She buried the pregnancy test deep into the drawer and then went back to her bed. She clutched a pillow that Rory recognized as one of the pillows on their couch at home. Lorelai was visibly shaking. She held the pillow close to her and started to cry. She soon became inconsolable. Rory felt tears in her own eyes.]

"Teddy, can I touch her?"

"Yes, but she won't feel anything."

"Almost like a ghost."

"Spirit is the preferred word."

"Right…right."

[Rory sat next to Lorelai on the bed. It was then that she realized that, in this time period, she was _older _than her mother, if only by a few months. She gently rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder. Of course, Lorelai didn't move. She just continued to sob and sniffle.]

"It'll be okay Mom. Everything will be okay. Things are going to turn out really well for you. I promise."

[Even though Rory knew that Lorelai couldn't hear her, she still felt the need to console her. That was the way it had always been…except for tonight. Tonight, she saw the fear in her mom's eyes and she ignored it. She felt a pang of guilt.]

"Are you ready to go Rory?"

[All Rory could muster was a nod. She gave Lorelai one more kiss, and walked over to Teddy. She grasped his arm and experienced time-travel again. She found that they were still in Lorelai's room.]

"How much time has passed?"

"7 hours, 15 minutes, 3 seconds."

"Wow, that's really exact. So, it's still the same day."

"Yes."

[Rory looked over and saw Lorelai lying on the bed. She looked like she had been crying again. All of a sudden, she started thinking out loud.]

"Oh my God. How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened. Last month, on that stupid balcony. Chris and I were so drunk. We didn't even remember to be safe. Oh God, this is awful. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him? What's wrong with us? What am I going to do? I have to go to the doctor. Not Dr. Reynolds though. He's the family doctor. Could you imagine? Ugh, someone else. I'm going to keep…it. Whatever _it_ is that's growing inside of me. A baby…a baby is growing inside of me. But, I have to keep it. _It_ didn't do anything wrong. _It_ has stupid parents. Is it even legal to keep it at my age? Do I have get permission? Oh God, I have to tell my parents. I have to tell Emily and Richard…Josef Stalin and Adolf Hitler. Ugh, that's going to suck so bad. This whole thing sucks. What did I get myself into? Oh my God…I'm babbling. I'm just laying here babbling uncontrollably. What if I'm a bad mom? What if I inherited the awful parenting skills of my mother? No! I can't be like Emily. I'm going to raise _my_ kid, _my_ own way. My kid is going to be loved and appreciated. I'm going to teach my kid to be everything I'm not. Well, at least I have a plan…kind of."

[Rory was mesmerized by her mother's thoughts. She wasn't aware that Teddy had been trying to get her attention.]

"Rory?…Rory?…Rory!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. We have lots more to see."

"Okay Teddy."

[And they were on their way again. When they stopped this time, they were in Emily and Richard's dining room. Lorelai was moving her food around the plate, not eating it.]

"Lorelai, eat your food."

"I don't want it."

"We had that made especially for you because it is your 16th birthday today. You requested it, and now you will eat it."

"I said that I don't want it Mother. What the hell is this anyway?"

"Don't you use that tone with me. And watch your language, young lady."

"Well, sorry. You didn't answer my question."

"It's pot roast, mashed potatoes, and baby carrots. Now eat it!"

"It smells like Clorox."

"What was that, Lorelai?"

"It smells like Clorox."

"Lorelai, why on earth would you make that insipid comparison?"

"Because it's true, Dad."

"What is wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yes there is. Something is wrong and you don't want to tell us because you're too stubborn. You are not leaving this room until you tell exactly what it is that's bothering you."

"Fine."

"What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant."

[There was silence. Not even Rory or Teddy made a sound.]

"Did you hear me?"

"Lorelai, if this is some kind of sick joke, it certainly is not by any means funny."

"It's not a joke…I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"Christopher."

"I'll kill him."

"No Dad, don't! He didn't force anything on me. It's not like that."

"Well, dammit Lorelai, you could have prevented this. That's one of your problems. You don't think. You've never thought about anything long enough to make sure that it was right."

"Mom, I know it could've been prevented, we were just too…"

"Too what Lorelai?"

"Too…drunk…to prevent it."

"Excuse me?"

"We had been drinking some liquor that Chris took from his place. We didn't mean to let it get that far."

"I see."

"I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. And then I pretended to be sick that one day cause I made a doctor's appointment."

"We are incredibly disappointed in you Lorelai."

"Gee, thanks. I'm going to my room now."

"Don't assume that we are finished discussing this."

"Wow, no punishment. That's a first."

"You're pregnant. That's punishment enough."

"Shut up Mother."

"I beg your pardon!"

[Lorelai didn't care what her mom thought. She ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep. A part of her was just relieved that she had told them.]

"Rory, we should get going."

"Ok, Teddy."

[After time-traveling once again, they stop in Emily and Richard's living room. It was summer, for the air-conditioning was on. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, humming softly, her hands caressing her now rotund belly. Emily was sitting across from her, reading a book. It was almost as if Lorelai was invisible to Emily. Lorelai smiled to herself as she felt the baby kick.]

"So, Mom, I went to the doctor today, for my 7 month check-up."

"Mm-hmm."

"He told me the sex of the baby. He was going to tell me last month, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. But, this month, I decided that I wanted to know the sex…so he told me."

"And?"

"And…it's a girl."

"Oh."

[Emily went back to reading her book. Lorelai wore a hurt and confused expression.]

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Wow. You really don't give a crap about your future granddaughter, do you?"

"You want my opinion on the subject at hand, Lorelai?"

"Yes I do, Mother."

"Alright. Maybe, with your little girl, you'll see what I went through. Maybe, just maybe, you'll feel a little sympathy towards me, for once."

[Lorelai's eyes instantly filled with tears. She excused herself from the room, and slowly went to her bedroom. Her ankles were hurting like crazy. Teddy motioned for Rory to follow her, and she obeyed. Once the threesome got upstairs, Lorelai sat in the rocking chair that had been in her room for as long as she could remember. She started to cry. Her hands instantly went to her stomach, almost as an early form of motherly protection. She talked to the little baby girl that was growing inside of her.]

"So, it looks like nobody is going to support us. Your grandparents are such selfish people. They don't care. They've never cared. My mother hated raising me, and she chose to admit that fact to me very bluntly. I'm never to feel that way about you, baby girl. You are my savior."

[Rory kneeled down by the rocking chair, tears in her eyes. She reached out and put her hand on her mom's stomach. She gasped when she felt a little bump against it. It was all so surreal to her. After a little while, she stood up and kissed the top of her mom's head. She felt so much anger towards her grandmother for causing Lorelai so much emotional pain.]

"Rory, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Teddy, I'm fine. Is it time to move on yet?"

"Yes. This next one will be the last stop. Are you sure you're holding up okay?"

"I'm really okay, thanks."

"Of course. Let's get going, shall we?"

[Rory nodded and grasped his arm yet again. She was surprised that they weren't in her grandparent's house anymore. In fact, they were in a hospital room. In the center of the room was a hospital bed. Lorelai was sitting up in it, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink blankets. Rory was in a state of shock. She walked over to the bed and stood next to Lorelai. They were both looking at a tiny, sleeping baby.]

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"Is that…"

"Yes, that's you. You are exactly 3 hours old."

"Oh my God."

"Surreal, is it not?"

"It's…incredibly surreal."

"This is you and your mom's first moment together."

"Wow."

[Lorelai gingerly kissed her baby's head. The newborn opened her eyes, and met her mommy's gaze, blue eyes to blue eyes. Baby Rory reached her little fingers out, and Lorelai let them wrap around her index finger. Lorelai smiled.]

"Hey there baby-girl. Your name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. But, you're going to be Rory. Rory Gilmore. I'm your mommy. My name is Lorelai too. Isn't that funny? I'm going to teach you everything I know. We're going to have lots of fun together, you and me. I love you so much. You have no idea."

[Lorelai kissed her newborn's fingers and held her close. Baby Rory snuggled into her and went back to sleep. Teenage Rory blinked the tears out of her eyes, and kissed her mom's temple.]

"I love you too Mommy."

[Just then, a nurse came in the room.]

"Alright honey, hand her over to me."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the nursery."

"No, I want her here with me."

"Fine. I'll be back with a basinet for her."

"Thank you."

[Once the nurse left, Lorelai looked back down at her perfect baby girl.]

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight. You're mine, forever and ever."

[Rory, still mesmerized by the sight of she and her mom's first moments together, forced herself to turn away when she felt Teddy's hand on her shoulder.]

"Are you ready to go home Rory?"

"I don't want to leave. I want to see all the moments me and my mom shared that I can't remember. I want to see everything."

"I know. But, I'm afraid that this is where our journey ends. If I could, I would take you through the first 3 years of your life. But, unfortunately, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because that is not what God told me to do. He told me to take you through your mom's pregnancy. I can't go any further than this moment. I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's okay. I understand. Maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe. Alright, you know the drill by now. Last time, I promise."

"I don't mind."

[She grasped Teddy's arm for what she realized was the last time. She closed her years as they traveled through the next 16 years, and when she opened them again, she was back in her room.]

"How long have we been gone?"

"2 hours on the dot."

"Really? It seems so much longer."

"Time-traveling does that to you."

"Oh Teddy, thank you so so much."

"You are very welcome Rory. Remember, I'm always watching over you. Just know that I'm always listening."

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Only if God thinks you need me again."

"And when will that be?"

"Only time will tell."

[Teddy smiled and winked at her. Rory put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. She kissed him on the cheek. They smiled and waved to each other, and then he was gone. Rory went to her window and looked out. It was the start of a beautiful winter's day. She looked up at the sky, and could just imagine Teddy sitting on a white fluffy cloud, watching over her. She smiled to herself. It was then that she remembered her mother. She had to talk to her. Tentatively, she went outside her room. Her mom was no longer in the kitchen, but the tissue box was on the table. She went upstairs, and the sight made her heart sink. Lorelai was sitting on the bed, her back to Rory. As Rory quietly walked around the bed so that she face her mother, she saw that she was clutching the pillow from her past. On the floor was Rory's baby box, the contents spilled out of it. She looked back at her mom, who was sniffling, and sat down next to her. She put her hand on her back and moved it up and down in a rhythmic motion. She kissed her shoulder.]

"Mom?"

[There was silence.]

"Mommy?"

"Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me."

[Lorelai continued to sniffle and a single tear rolled down her cheek.]

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry for what happened this morning. You never expected that of me, and I let you down. But, you have got to believe me when I say that nothing happened. I'm barely ready to take that step with Dean. I would've told you if I was. Please forgive me."

"Honey, I do. I forgive you. I believe you. I just got so scared."

"I know. I'm so sorry for scaring you and hurting you. I never ever want to hurt you. I mean, we're practically one person, you and me."

"I know sweetie. I just…I just…"

"What, Mom?"

"I just want you to be my little baby girl forever. I'm afraid that I'm gonna lose you."

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

[Lorelai put the pillow aside and opened her arms. She let Rory come into them, and they held each other for a long time. When they broke their hold, blue eyes met blue eyes once again.]

"You looked at me just like that the first time I held you. You just looked at me with those big, blue, beautiful, eyes. That was all it took for me."

"I can just imagine."

[Lorelai sat on the floor and Rory was beside her. They looked at all the mementos in Rory's baby box, and Lorelai told Rory the story of the night she was born. Rory added in pieces of it because she had heard it so many times. Lorelai noticed when Rory started to yawn, so they got up and Rory got into her mother's bed. Lorelai put some covers over her. She closed the curtains, and was just about to leave her baby to sleep, when Rory opened her eyes a little.]

"Mommy?"

"What is it honey?"

"Stay with me."

"Of course sweets."

[Lorelai got in bed and lay down next to Rory. Rory snuggled close to her, breathing in the warm, safe scent of her mother. It made her feel complete. Lorelai gave Rory kisses and stroked her hair.]

"I love you little girl."

"I love you too Mommy."


End file.
